


🚗

by RoseInBlood



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseInBlood/pseuds/RoseInBlood
Summary: 在一个普通的夜晚摸的在一个普通的夜晚发生的普通的情节的普通的鱼。





	🚗

**Author's Note:**

> R18预警！小孩子不要看这些不健康的东西！  
> 可能不算车，算车轱辘8大概。  
> 有（当夜限定）思想上想反攻的英注意避雷！  
> 私心一句话亲子分注意避雷！  
> 求不举报谢谢各位爸爸！哪里不爽告诉我我改！有话好好说啊！  
> OOC文笔预警，可能有那么一两句脏话吧大概注意避雷！  
> 上述避雷全部×3之后可以的👇

接通安东尼奥电话的那一刻，阿尔弗雷德就知道自己那去参加聚会的恋人一定已经喝得烂醉。他猜测这次他一定是砸了酒保的调酒器或者砸了酒保，又或者打了他的哪个塑料兄弟，就像不论是他还是他男友的那些塑料兄弟所熟悉的那样。  
  
不过现实倒是比预想中的情景和平太多。当毫不费力地把根本就没挣扎的亚瑟平稳地放在背上的时候，阿尔弗雷德反倒有些失真的感觉。路上他倒是一如既往地安静，偶尔会大声喊几句诸如“阿尔弗雷德是个笨蛋！”云云的蠢话，不过很快又像想起什么事情一般停止嘀咕。阿尔弗雷德倒是不甚在意，醉酒的英国佬安静一点总归是好的。终于走到家门前，阿尔弗雷德从上衣兜里翻翻找找摸到钥匙开了门，然后轻轻地把亚瑟放到床上盖上被子。  
  
他以为亚瑟会如同往常一般很快沉入睡眠，不过就在他抱着毯子轻手轻脚地拉开门打算去客厅过夜的时候，从背后听到了亚瑟用黏黏糊糊的嗓音喊他的名字：“阿尔弗……”  
  
阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，虽说趁亚瑟喝醉对他乱点性算是自己平时的正常操作。不过今天他连闹腾都没什么力气，估计是真的有点累了。况且平时又不是不能和他做，英雄怎么会趁人之危呢？  
  
不过他的腿还是诚实地把他带到他们的床前。亚瑟不知道哪里来的力气，已经坐起来了，瞪着一双好看的绿眼睛直勾勾地看着阿尔弗雷德。被盯着的大男孩觉得这可能是自己别扭的恋人对自己的一种暗示，于是坐到床边一把揽过亚瑟的肩膀和他接吻。酒精的作用下亚瑟似乎并不是很清醒，顺着阿尔弗雷德的动作软软地趴在他怀里，仰起头贴上他的唇之后就没了动作，任由阿尔弗雷德的舌头在他口中肆意攻池掠地。  
  
正当阿尔弗雷德闭着眼享受着恋人难得的顺从时，却忽然感到怀里的人猛地直起身，又是瞪着眼睛鼓着脸看了他一会。离得近了看得清楚了些，这表情似乎是……苦大仇深？  
  
“为什么同样是养小孩，安东尼奥那个混蛋家那个能给他操，我就只能给小孩操呢呜呜呜。”  
  
阿尔弗雷德笑出了声，不过眼神苦大仇深的亚瑟忽然跪着直起身来，猛地抱住阿尔弗雷德的头将他揽到自己胸前。又趁他还在惊愕之中强势地抬起他的头狠狠地吻了上去。这次亚瑟主动了很多。虽然醉了酒不能发挥出平时的吻技，不过他的舌头仍飞快地在阿尔弗雷德的嘴里乱窜。这个时候反应过来的阿尔弗雷德微微眯起眼，也开始奋力地主动和亚瑟的舌头在自己嘴里角逐。  
  
直到两个人都已经憋红了脸，亚瑟才松开禁锢阿尔弗雷德头部的手臂转而松松地揽着他的脖颈，顺势俯冲下来伏在阿尔弗雷德肩上。就在阿尔弗雷德的手缓缓抚上了亚瑟的后背时，亚瑟冲着阿尔弗雷德的耳朵轻轻吹了口气，嗓音性感低沉而有些沙哑：“宝贝。”  
  
阿尔弗雷德在心里吹了声口哨，准备有所动作的时候，听到亚瑟继续说着：“我好想上你。”  
  
阿尔弗雷德轻声笑了一下，说：“宝贝你今晚想要骑乘吗？”  
  
不过亚瑟没有理会他，继续对着他的耳朵吹气：“好想听做的时候，阿尔弗喘着粗气和我说“亚瑟你好棒”。”  
  
阿尔弗雷德开始解腰带，自己的和亚瑟的。  
  
“好想看阿尔弗做的时候，爽得满脸潮红，抓着自己的刘海仰起脖子来，那一定好他妈的性感。”  
  
阿尔弗雷德开始脱还挂在亚瑟身上零零散散的几件衣物，摸到了亚瑟上衣口袋里的润滑剂和套。  
  
“好想在阿尔弗高潮之前堵住马眼，然后轻轻上下撸一下。嘿嘿，在他扭动身体浑身颤抖着挣扎的时候压住他，趴在他的耳朵边上，就像现在这样，对他说“别叫……宝贝……这样我会忍不住……”然后舔他的耳朵，跟他一起射。”  
  
阿尔弗雷德一把扯开自己的衬衫扔到床下，蹦掉的纽扣噼噼啪啪地散落一地。亚瑟欺身压了上来。  
  
然后他们就开始做了。阿尔弗雷德喘着粗气贴在亚瑟的耳边说，“亚瑟你好棒”。  
  
阿尔弗雷德做的时候，爽得满脸潮红，抓起自己的刘海仰起脖子来，很性感。  
  
不过阿尔弗雷德快高潮的时候亚瑟可一点力气都没有了，只能用自己泛着水光沾满情欲的眼睛求饶般可怜兮兮地看着身下的人。  
  
“亚瑟的想看的我可是老老实实地照做了呢，不过……”身下的人坏笑着，猛地调转了体位，看着亚瑟瞬间有些惊恐但又有些兴奋的表情，看着他疯狂扭动身躯颤抖着挣扎，趴在他的耳边说，“宝贝，你做不到的事，就让hero来帮你吧。”


End file.
